ISO 7376 standardizes a removable double snap engagement of a metal or plastic laryngoscope blade into an operative intubation position on a laryngoscope handle. Metal laryngoscopes blades include pre-loaded ball bearing mechanisms for effecting the engagement whilst their plastic counterparts have resiliently elastically deformable blade hook-on fittings for effecting same. Metal laryngoscopes blades engage a laryngoscope handle more securely than their plastic counterparts but they are more expensive and therefore cost considerations militate against the former particularly for disposable single use laryngoscope blades. Exemplary laryngoscopes are illustrated and described in inter alia U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,256, U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,614, U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,624, U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,570, U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,491, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,937.